Fate
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: People were staring at us. "I-I'm so sorry I didn't see you," I apologised. He laughed softly "it's ok I wasn't watching where I was going... Say your new aren't you?," he replied.
1. Chapter 1

Fate

Roxas's POV

It was my first day in a new school after moving away from my old town with my brother. I walked through the halls timidly with Sora beside me. I walked him to his class then started to head towards mine but had no idea where I was going and that was when I bumped into someone and ended up on top of them.

I looked at the red head under me blushing lightly as I stood up and offered him my hand which he took. People were staring at us. "I-I'm so sorry I didn't see you," I apologised. He laughed softly "it's ok I wasn't watching where I was going... Say your new aren't you?," he replied.

I simply nodded in answer. He grinned at me "so your the new kid in my class an air head. I'm Axel by the way," Axel remarked. I growled at 'air head' and he laughed. "Shy and feisty just how I like them," he said and slapped my ass. I slapped him round the face without thinking.

And that was how I got stuck in the principles office on my first day of school. Apparently a teacher saw me slap Axel and dragged us off. Axel kept insisting that it was alright but he wouldn't listen. I received a massive warning and speech before we were allowed back to class.

When we arrived everyone was watching us they obviously heard about our little incident in the halls. I was about to walk to the front of the class to sit down but Axel grabbed my hand and pulled me to the back of class next to a blonde kid that introduced himself as Demyx.

After class was lunch time. I managed to escape Axel and was sitting under a tree when a kid walked up to me. A blue haired kid that had a X shaped scar on is face. "Hi my names Saïx it's a pleasure to meet you new kid," he introduced himself. I held my hand out for Saïx to shake which he took "my names Roxas," I replied.

Axel's POV

I watched them from a far growling lightly. Demyx looked at me weirdly. I didn't know why but from the moment I saw him I had a fixation with him. Roxas and Saïx were laughing together now which made my growling grow louder and caused me to slam my fist onto the table. Demyx jumped at the sound.

The next lesson quickly came by. I dragged Roxas to the back of the class again. He looked more than annoyed at this. I got a piece of blank paper out and wrote 'Roxas please don't be angry with me...' I passed it to him he read it and his expression softened.

He wrote on it and passed it back 'I'm not Axel everything is fine' I smiled softly 'hey Roxas want to come over my house after school?' I passed it back I noticed a bit of annoyance on his face as he read it but it disappeared. When I got it back I read it 'I'd love to but I can't I have to pick up my brother and his boyfriend after school' i smiled and wrote 'then I'll come to yours.'

He read it and smiled but before he could reply our teacher Xehanort took it looking less than pleased and threw it in the bin. Roxas turned to face me and mouthed 'OK.' I smiled big I really hoped he was sincere about after school that it wasn't just a joke.

*After school*

I waited at the gates for Roxas who didn't take too long. I smiled and walked over to him. His little brother looked at me suspiciously where as the other boy I assume to be the boyfriend just looked then looked away.

We headed down the road I slowly went to hold Roxas's hand in my own. He looked at me and glared but kept shut not wanting to loose his temper in front of his little brother. He looked at us "Roxas is this your new boyfriend? Is that why he's holding walking with us and holding your hand?" Sora asked. "No Sora he's just someone I met in class today," Roxas answered and glared at me.

I just held his hand tighter grinning at least I knew he liked guys now. We arrived at his house it wasn't bad I was surprised to see no parents at home though. "Hey Roxas were are your parents? Work?" I asked.

Roxas froze on the spot I looked at him realising I'd said something I shouldn't have. "never mind," I said. "they died..." Roxas said his expression saddened. I never wanted to make this man cry at all ever. I pulled him close and hugged him tight kissing his forehead.

Roxas's POV

I was a little shocked when Axel pulled me into a hug though I hugged back at once. My face buried in his firm toned chest. I sat in his arms all evening. I'd leave to do something and then return to his open arms.

My heart warmed up to him he felt well special. After the heart break I felt before I thought that I'd never be able to love again but here I am falling in love again. I smiled at Axel as I lay in his arms. I felt safe "hey Axel... Do you want to stay the night...?" I asked blushing. Axel smiled at me and nodded "I'd love to," he answered.

it came to night time Axel walked to the couch. I laughed and took his hand pulling him to my room. He looked at me confused "I want you to me while we sleep..." I said softly blushing lightly. Axel grinned and changed into his boxers and climbed into bed.

I blushed deeply and was about to put my bottoms on when Axel pulled me in. So we were both only wearing our boxers. I blushed a deep shade of pink I was extremely surprised to feel something poking into my lower back. Blushing I turned to Axel. "Does sleeping in the same bed as me excite you that much?" I teased.

He laughed and blushed deeply. He was about to stand up to go to the bathroom. "Where do you think you're going?" I asked pulling him back down. I sat in his lap straddling him. He looked at me utterly surprised.

Axel's POV

I starred at him in disbelief as he started to pull my boxers down. "I made the problem so I'll fix it," Roxas said cheekily as he slid down my body. His Tongue teased the head of my cock. I moaned but tried to stifle it.

Roxas growled and stopped me. "They won't mind. They are too busy screwing to care," he said. I blushed and moaned more as he took the head of my cock into his mouth sucking on it. Roxas's mouth felt like heaven I wanted more. My hands went behind his head and pushed more of my cock into his mouth.

He sucked and licked my cock till I was near completion. Then he deep throated me which tipped me over the edge moaning loudly I came into his mouth. He swallowed as much as he could but some slipped down his chin.

I knew this was probably a one off but I couldn't stop him. He looked at me blushing crazily. "I-I'm sorry I d-don't know w-what came over m-me..." he apologised. I smiled "don't apologise you were amazing," I replied and wiped the cum off his chin but before I could wipe my finger he took my finger into his mouth and sucked the cum off.

Roxas's POV

I was so embarrassed I had no idea what came over me to make me suck him off. I curled up with Axel when he asked me something I wasn't expecting, "Roxas will you be my boyfriend?"

I blushed and looked at him in the eyes "yes I will," I replied. He grinned and kissed me on the lips gently. "I'm glad," he said softly. I smiled as we both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning we walked out of the bed room to find Sora and Riku already eating breakfast. Sora was smirking when we emerged. "Have a good night did you?"

I looked at him and glared at him though I had a small smirk on my lips. Axel was laughing in the corner of the room. "You were so loud it was embarrassing to listen to. I mean the one time me and Riku decide to not have sex we hear you two," Sora remarked.

I blushed deeply "well we weren't having sex and now you know how I feel listening to you two at it like rabbits Sora," I replied. Axel walked over to me and hugged me from behind grinning at Sora.

"So is he your boyfriend yet Roxas? I mean you were sucking him off last night," Sora asked as Riku snickered. "Yes Sora he's my boyfriend," I replied.

The end

((A/N: sorry they are SO outta character I've literally played like 15 mins of each game so i don't know them well and if I got the colour of Demyx's hair wrong I apologise xD thank you for reading hope u enjoyed ^^))


	2. Chapter 2

RoxasXAxel

3rd Person POV

It was a year later Axel and Roxas were two years from graduating high school. Roxas was very good friends with Saïx.

Roxas's POV

I sat under a tree waiting for Axel, Saïx and Demyx. A dark skinned man approached me his long silver hair swaying in the breeze with a face like thunder. He stood in front of me glaring down at me. "Can I help you...?" I asked.

He continued to glare down at me "I want you to back off of Saïx I won't let you have him!" he snarled. I stood up in amazement. "You think I'm into him? He's hot yeah but I love Axel and Axel only," I replied.

I didn't know that Axel was behind the tree listening to us. The silver haired man glared at me more "good keep it that way!" he growled and stalked away. I gave a light sigh and sat back down.

Axel came out from behind the tree "I see you met Xemnas," he commented. I jumped at the sound of his voice. "Yeah he's a strange guy," I replied as I saw Xemnas return to a table where he sat with Xigbar.

Saïx and Demyx walked over to join us not long after. I noticed Saïx's gaze drifted off towards a certain silver haired dark skinned man. This wasn't the first time either. I smiled and whispered something to Axel who nodded and grinned.

I got up and headed over to Xemnas who was less than pleased to see me. "Come with me for a minute Xemnas please it's important," I said. Xigbar laughed "hey ManSex maybe he likes you and is going to confess his undying..." he was cut off as I threw a book at him.

Axel's POV

I had spoke to Saïx about Xemnas he admitted he liked the man. I was surprised that Roxas was correct. I advised Saïx to talk to Xemnas more and to hang out with him. Saïx was rather shy when it came to romance.

The plan Roxas thought of was working like a charm we met up at the end of lunch grinning "everything is working out perfectly," I told Roxas and he nodded. I looked around to make sure no teachers were lurking around before kissing Roxas passionately. Everyone around us started whistling. Roxas's cheeks were bright red.

I grinned and took his hand walking to class. We sat at the back of class like usual secretly holding hands under the table. I looked at Roxas and smiled. Demyx and Saïx were shocked to find out that me and Roxas hadn't had sex yet.

The last thing I wanted was to rush him and have him think I was with him just to have a good fuck. I love this man more than anything in my entire life. I wasn't about to throw it away. Roxas told me that he loved me so much more for being as to wait and not push for it. Before I knew it class was over. Roxas laughed at me softly "can't believe you spent the whole lesson looking at me."

I grinned "what else would I be looking at?" I replied smirking. He blushed and grinned. I slung my arm around his shoulder and we headed off to his place. His brother walked home without us now.

Roxas's POV

I was blushing all the way home I hoped that Axel didn't notice. This was the man I loved he owned my heart and always will and he's never pushed me too have sex or for a blowjob. I smiled softly to myself 'tonight I will reward you for your patients and good no excellent blowjobs' I thought.

We arrived back home I walked into the kitchen to fix something to eat. "Hey Axel you are staying tonight right?" I asked in a sorta whiney desperate voice. Axel picked up on it and walked into the kitchen "what's wrong Roxy baby?" he asked cuddling me from behind.

I didn't answer I just bit my lip. He looked at me "I wasn't going to but if u want me to I will," Axel replied. I smiled big and nodded. He smiled and kissed my neck before walking back out to the living room.

I brought out dinner and placed it in front of Axel then sat opposite him to eat my dinner. Axel had always insisted that I cool dinner. I smiled at him as I ate and then blushed at the thought of later on came into my head.

After dinner I pulled Axel into my bedroom he looked at me softly with a hint of confusion. I blushed as I pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him kissing him deeply. He kissed back his hands on my waist.

I smiled into the kiss and started to undo his school shirt. He stopped kissing me and grabbed my hand pulling it away from his shirt. I was hurt by his actions more than anything. I bolted out the door tears rolling down my face. I could hear Axel shouting my name but I just kept running.

Axel's POV

I looked for him everywhere Riku and Sora stayed at home in case he returned. I didn't mean to hurt Roxas I stopped him because I didn't want him doing it for me. I growled loudly to myself and slapped myself.

That's when Demyx ran in to me. "Axel. Dude what the fuck is wrong?" he asked. I just stood there starring at the sky. "Jeez first Roxas now you? Oh I bet something happened between you two." my head turned to Demyx.

"You saw Roxas where is he?" I demanded glaring down at him. "I-in a nearby alley t-that way," he replied and pointed. I ran off in that direction looking down all alleys then I saw him he was with Saïx.

When Roxas saw me he jumped up. I saw what a simple action of mine had done. He was a reck I tried to get to him but Saïx stopped me. "You've hurt him enough Axel," Saïx said. I pushed him away and walked to Roxas I dropped onto my knees and held his waist hugging him and resting my head on his stomach.

Roxas looked down at me in shock as I start to cry. Saïx took one look bowed and walked away. "I'm so sorry Roxas I didn't want to hurt you. It's not that I didn't want to have sex with you I wanted to be sure you were ready," I whispered softly hugging him tightly.

I felt Roxas wrap an arm around me "everything is ok now Axel come on let's go home," Roxas said wiping his tears then my own. I smiled softly at him and nodded. I stood up and kissed Roxas before taking his hand and heading home.

Roxas's POV

We reached home Sora and Riku came running to me. I smiled and hugged them both. To my surprise Axel pulled me into the bedroom. In an instant I was naked I blushed deeply. Axel kissed me and pushed me onto the bed.

I smiled softly as he whispered, "I don't ever want to loose you Roxas never want to hurt you." I resumed taking his shirt off then moved to his trousers and boxers. At last we were both naked.

Axel smiled at me and blushed as he spoke, "do you have any lube?" I blushed too and pulled a bottle from under my pillows and gave it to him. "strawberry flavour?" he laughed.

"Shut up!" I growled blushing deeply. He smirked and uncapped the lube smothering his fingers in it. I sat there clearly nervous. "Roxas are you sure you want to do it?" Axel asked looking at my face I nodded briskly.

Axel's POV

I turned him on his stomach that's when Roxas said, "p-please be gentle." I looked at him he seemed scared . "Roxas what happened to you to make you suddenly afraid? You know I wouldn't be ruff. I love you," I replied.

He didn't answer me I bent over and kissed his neck gently in reassurance "don't worry my love I'll be gentle I promise," I said softly. He nodded "t-thank you..." Roxas replied. I was starting to get worried.

Trying to push my thoughts a side I slipped a lube covered finger inside Roxas's tight entrance. He didn't seem to mind so I started to finger him soft but speedy. Roxas's facial expression changed to an expression of sadness mixed with pleasure.

After a while I added a second finger then a third. I removed my fingers after a while and looked at Roxas "are you sure about this Roxas?" I asked. He just nodded fast. So I obliged him. I coated my cock with lube and lined it up with Roxas's winking entrance and slowly pushed in.

Roxas's facial expression was pained and tears slid down his face "Roxas..." I was cut off "keep going Axel your not hurting me," he said. I was extremely worried but done as told. I continued to slowly push in till I was in to the hilt.

I swore to myself I'd find out what was troubling my one and only love after. I didn't move for a while I let him get used to me inside him. I bent over and kissed his neck and wiped his tears away whispering, "it's ok."

He signalled for me to move and I did with slow gentle thrusts at first. Gradually I built up my speed and the thrusts got a little harder but I kept them gentle not wanting to hurt him. After a bit Roxas was moaning and asking me to thrust harder and faster. I obliged and started to be ruff at his command.

His Walls tightened around me telling me he was near completion. The tightening drew me closer to release. My thrusts grew more erotic as my hand slid around Roxas's body to pump his cock in time with the thrusts. Roxas's moaning was driving me crazy. "Ahhhhhh... Axel!" he screamed as he came.

His Walls tightened more as he came tipping me over the edge. I thrust deep inside him a few more times before coming deep inside him yelling his name. I pull out of Roxas and lay beside him pulling him to me.

"Are you going to tell ne what happened now?" I asked. I expected to have to keep prying him but to my surprise he just got close to me snuggling up to my neck and then told me.

Roxas's POV

I new I had to tell him but I couldn't look at him. I whispered to him as I snuggled to his neck, "I was raped..." he starred at me shocked. I thought he didn't want me anymore so I pulled away but he pulled me back and hugged me tight. "I-I'm sorry," he whispered.

I looked at him and he kissed me. "I promise I'll protect you and never let anyone hurt you again," he whispered. That's when we both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning we both jumped into the bath to have a wash. I was so happy that Axel was still with me that he didn't hate me in fact it seemed to bring us closer together. We washed, dried and dressed and walked into the living room to find Sora and Riku waiting to leave.

"You didn't have to wait for us," I told them. "we know," Riku replied. "But Sora is really worried about you so I said we would walk with you." I nodded and ruffled Sora's hair as we left. "who wants to get some breakfast?" I asked.

We all headed to the breakfast shop and ordered four bacon sandwiches I looked around to see Xemnas and Saïx at a table with Saïx in Xemnas's lap. I snickered and pointed at them to Axel as they kissed. Axel grinned "plan completed," he said.

Saïx noticed us and waved which was when Xemnas squeezed his ass we both laughed at Saïx but then looked at each other and kissed softly. Axel didn't dare grab my ass today. "Hey Axel you won't leave me will you?" I asked.

Axel gave me a smack on the ass "naughty Roxas of course I won't leave you!" Axel replied. I glared then grinned and kissed him passionately. "good," I replied and with that we ate our sandwiches on the way to school.

The end


	3. Chapter 3

RoxasXAxel

3rd person's POV

It was a couple of years later Axel and Roxas had graduated from high school Sora and Riku are in their last year of high school. Axel moved in with Roxas, Sora and Riku. Axel has a job in an office while Roxas sorts out the house work. It was nearing Christmas now.

Axel's POV

It was a rather weird day at work, the guys at work were dressed in Christmas outfits doing 'things.' I let out a small laugh as Xemnas approached me looking less than happy in his elf suit. Demyx came up to ne and handed a suit to me. "I should have guessed you were behind this Demyx," I said with a chuckle.

Demyx looked at me with an innocent look. I laughed and ruffled his hair "I'm not wearing that." He huffed at me but didn't protest. Everyone looked at me like 'how comes you don't have to wear it!' I laughed and took my seat in the office.

Xemnas's POV

After work I stopped by the shop to buy some food for dinner I was going to cook a nice dinner and surprise him. Axel was always giving me tips. I smiled to myself as I got home and Saïx wasn't in yet.

I cooked the food and managed to have it finished ready. The only light in the room was coming from the candles as romantic music played in the background. Saïx walked in and blushed as I handed him a rose.

I pulled out his chair then pushed it back in as he sat down. I went into the kitchen and grabbed the starters. Giving Saïx his first before sitting down opposite him to eat mine. "You did this for me?"

I let out a chuckle "of course who else would I do it for." At that we started to eat. Saïx was still blushing which made me smile. We finish eating the starters so I took our plates into the kitchen to be washed and brought out the main course.

As we sat there Saïx looked at me curiously. I sent him a questioning look and he chuckles answering my unvoiced question, "why did you do all this? They say that when things like this happen it's because the other person is guilty of something."

I looked at him a little stunned by his words. I stood up and walked to him kneeling down beside him clutching his perfect hand in my own. "Saïx, the only thing I'm guilty of is loving you."

He blushed, I smiled as I pulled his soft, pale hand to my tanned lips kissing it softly and slowly, my eyes never leaving his.

Riku's POV

I sat in Sora's room Roxas was out grocery shopping while Axel was at work. Sora had gone to the bathroom about ten minutes ago. "Sora what's taking you so long?" I complained.

A couple of minutes later Sora emerged. What he was wearing left me shocked and with a nosebleed. Sora was about to run back into the bathroom but I stopped him. "Sexy Santa in a skirt, that's what I like to see at Christmas time."

He blushed deeply making me smirk. I slipped a hand up his skirt grabbing his ass noticing he was wearing thongs, I slowly started to massage his ass. Sora wrapped his arms around my neck as he pulled me to him for a passionate kiss.

My free hand moved to his cheek as I smiled at him "you look so sexy Sora. I love you." he blushed and kissed me again "I love you too."

I teased his cock through the things making him moan and gasp. I smirked as I removed the thong Sora's erection standing to attention. "So sexy," I muttered.

Sora flushed deeply "R-Riku... I want to ride you..." I smiled, this side of Sora was rarely seen but when it was it was the best thing in the world.

"As you wish Sora." Smiling I slowly stripped in front of him. I smirked as a little bit of dribble ran down his chin. I bent over and licked it up making him flush more before continuing to strip.

As soon as my last item of clothing was removed he jumped me. Laughing softly as we landed on the bed. "I want you to do something for me Sora." He looked at me confused. "I want you to prepare yourself for me."

Normally I would never ask such a thing but at times like this when Sora was rather aggressive I knew he wouldn't mind. He flushed but nodded.

Sora's POV

I shoved my fingers into his mouth "you don't expect me to do everything do you," I said smirking. Riku chuckled lightly before taking my digits into his warm, wet cavern sucking and licking them.

I let out a soft purr before removing my now wet fingers and moving them towards my ass searching for my entrance. When I finally found it I slid two fingers inside gasping a little.

I pumped my fingers in and out of me. I could tell the site of me preparing myself aroused Riku more than he already was if that was even possible. I added the third and final finger moaning as I pumped faster almost screaming when I hit that spot deep inside me.

I slipped my fingers out of me as I crawled over Riku. "Can you put it in on your own?" I nodded slowly as one of my hands held Riku's erection steady so I could lower myself onto it.

Riku smiled and then smirked at the site of his thick cock disappearing deep inside my ass. I moaned as my ass got filled with Riku's cock to the hilt. Loving the feeling of being filled.

Roxas's POV

I stood outside Axel's work place. He was working over time again. The shopping bags at my feet. Demyx approached me as he left work. "Hello Roxas."

I smiled at him "hello Dem-Dem." we had a small conversation till Demyx said he had to go. Axel didn't take too much longer to leave thank god.

"Hey beautiful." I smiled at him "heya handsome," I replied. He pecked me on the lips before picking up some of the bags so we could head home. I noticed Axel grinning.

"What's with the grin?" He laughed softly and taped his nose with a finger. My brow twitched "Axel!" he gave a chuckle as as he looked at me making my brow twitch again in annoyance.

"Sora and Riku are at it like bunnies right now and Sora is dressed as Santa but with a skirt." I looked at him in shock. "H-how do... You know...?" Axel laughed.

"He came to me for advice and such." I looked at him with a knowing look. "Ok fine I was being nosey." I chuckled but then stopped as a thought crossed my mind.

"Hey Axel." he stopped and looked at me "yeah?" I blushed a little and wouldn't look at him. "D-do you... Want... K-kids...?" I felt Axel's hot gaze on me.

"I would have liked kids yeah. But if I can't have kids with you then I don't want them," Axel said softly walking to me and placing the bags on the floor he grabbed my face gently pulling it to face him before kissing me deeply.

"A-Axel..." was all I could say. He smirked and kissed my forehead. We started to head back home. I was obviously lost in thought as Axel had to guide me home. As we reached the front door I looked at him. "A-Axel... What if I told you... That I-I can... Have... Children...?"

He looked back at me shocked. "H-how...?" was that he said unable to say anything else. "It's a rare case I found out at a check up just before I moved here... I'm one of the special guys..."

Axel smiled and kissed me deeply. "that you are Roxas, you're very special. The more I learn about you the deeper I fall in love with you." I blushed and he chuckled. "The answer to your question, I'd ravish you and make you pregnant."

I blushed again as we walked in Axel dropped his bags. He grabbed me making me drop my bags and carried me away to the bedroom where he made a mess of me all night long.

Saïx's POV

The next morning I was awoken by the sound of my phone ringing. How Xemnas could sleep through it I didn't know. I sighed and picked it up noticing at once it was Roxas's number. I pressed the green button to answer the call. "hello," Roxas said sounding ill and nervous.

"Hi Roxas what's the matter? You don't seem well," I asked. He gave a nervous laugh at that. "Sorry to wake you up I was hoping we could meet up... It's about the illness really," he said.

"Of course. We can can meet at that cafe we usually go too." I heard him throw up. "Or the park," I added. Roxas gave an 'OK' then hung up. I was incredibly worried about Roxas now he sounded incredibly ill. I got dressed then kissed Xemnas's forehead before leaving.

When I met up with Roxas he looked worse than he sounded. "Roxas!" I called. He immediately walked over to me and thanked me for coming. I touched his forehead it was boiling "Roxas! You have a bleeding fever!" before he could reply he fainted.

I quickly caught him and phones an ambulance. After the ambulance I phoned Axel and was relieved when he picked up almost instantly as I spoke to him he sounded extremely worried which made me smile a little. When I told him about Roxas he almost screamed. He hung up on me which I assumed was so he could get ready to go to the hospital.

The ambulance arrived and had taken his blood pressure and other vital tests before rushing him to hospital. I sat with him on the way holding his hand. As we arrived Axel came running to us. Roxas who was now awake smiled at him.

Axel's POV

I wouldn't leave his side as the doctors examined him. Saïx had called Sora to tell him for me. They were all waiting outside. The doctors ran loads of tests eventually they told me what was wrong. "Sir Roxas will be fine he is running a fever from exhaustion . Also we did an extra test after reading his notes and we have some good news Roxas is pregnant. He's five weeks into it."

I looked shocked at the doctor "y-your sure...?" The doctor nodded. I walked over to Roxas and kissed his forehead gently before signalling for the others to come in.

"What's wrong? How is he?" Sora asked. I ruffled his hair comfortingly. "He's fine Sora he just needs rest." Everyone relaxed at that. I wanted to wait to tell them about the baby.

The End


	4. Chapter 4

Fate – chapter 4

A/N: sorry for this taking so long to finish guys I've had much going on with exams and such. Please review.

Roxas's POV

It was a couple of months into my pregnancy now I had gotten over the morning sickness. Axel was as fussy as ever so was Sora; they wouldn't let me lift a finger around the house. I rather liked this side of Axel though, Super caring and kind.

Axel walked in a saw me carrying a tray of food to my seat. He grabbed the tray and walked it there for me. I had to say he did annoy me sometimes. "Axel, I'm allowed to carry some food!" he pouted at me as I sighed.

Sora walked in with a glass of water. I sighed again and sat down Axel put the tray in my lap. I ate in peace thank god. Axel had wondered off to our bedroom while Sora spent time with Riku. That was when there was a knock at the door.

"Axel answer the door please," I yelled to him. He quickly scurried past me and answered the door. As Axel reappeared Xemnas, Saix and Demyx walked in. Demyx was trying to coax someone inside which I guessed was his new boyfriend Xigbar.

They all eventually emerged. They crowded around me wanting to touch my now visible bump and try feeling the baby kick. Axel seemed annoyed and walked back to the bedroom. Sighing I told them I'd be right back as I followed him putting the tray on the table in front of me.

Axel's POV

I didn't know why it pissed me off so much but it did I sat on the bed trying to calm down when Roxas entered. He sat beside me and held my hand.

"Axel it's ok to be pissed at it ok just say something," Roxas said gently. He moved his hand to his stomach my face softened at once. "This baby is yours too so you have a right." Little did he know that everyone was listening in on us.

"Thanks Roxas, my love," I whispered as I pulled Roxas in for a kiss. We didn't do much these days with Roxas pregnant but we didn't mind at all. I did notice however that pregnancy made Roxas hornier.

Saix's POV

We stood outside their door with nosebleeds. Eventually they emerged and we were passed out on the floor. Axel laughed at us as Roxas blushed. Sora was snickering, Riku stood with a blank expression.

I blushed a little as Axel held his hand out to help me up when we'd come around. Me and Axel ha a past that I guessed Roxas didn't know about which I didn't really blame him. Roxas wore a pissed expression now as he headed to the kitchen.

"Axel, go after him. He is clearly pissed off not good to have a pissed off Roxas when he's pregnant." Axel nodded and followed Roxas into the kitchen. I sighed and lightly, walking over to Xemnas. He looked pissed "Xemnas?"

"You still love him don't you." I looked at him shocked.

"X-Xemnas I love you and you alone. What happened in my past is the past. You are my present and future and I wouldn't change it." Xemnas seemed to look better after that which made me smile.

Axel invited us to stay for dinner which Roxas looked more than pissed off about. A few of us had noticed including Axel who tried reassuring him. "I'm eating in my room," Roxas huffed. Axel was about to follow when Sora pushed him back into his seat. "I'll deal with Roxas, look after your guests."

Sora's POV

I sat on the edge of Roxas's bed talking to him about the problem at hand. "Roxas, I'd hope that you can trust Axel with all your heart. As for Saix he's your best friend. I doubt he'll try anything, besides he has Xemnas now." Roxas nodded but refused to leave the bedroom till everyone had left.

Riku and I sat on the couch snuggling up to each other as we watched the TV. Roxas had retreated back to his room. "Axel, reassure him that he's the only one in your life that you love him more than anything. He needs to hear it," I said softly. Axel nodded and retreated to his bedroom as well.

Riku fell off to sleep in my arms after a while so I decided to turn the TV off and take Riku to bed. Easier said than done. After a couple of minutes I eventually got Riku to bed. I stripped him then got undressed myself climbing next to him and pulling the covers over us.

The next morning when I awoke Axel was sitting at the breakfast table. "What's up Axel?" i asked a little worried.

"I think Roxas is ill," I almost ran into Roxas's room. He was laying there with flushed cheeks his skin too hot to touch. "Axel, phone the doctor out here. He has a really high temperature."

The doctor said Roxas had a fever, to let him rest for a while till he feels better. Axel catered to his every demand. I smiled at them the love they shared was amazing. Not like i was displeased with the love me and Riku shared or anything.

Axel's POV

A couple of days later he had almost completely recovered. He was now out of bed. Though he was shaky on his feet so I helped him around. "A-Axel don't forget we need to go for a check up for the baby today."

I smiled gently at him "I didn't forget, my love."

The scan went well the baby was healthy nothing wrong at all which made us happy. We got home to see an anxious looking Sora he was happy to hear the good news. Riku had a relieved expression on his face as well. I sat Roxas down in the armchair before heading to the kitchen to make dinner.

Roxas's POV

The time had come for the baby to be born. I was sitting in a hospital bed Axel beside me as we waited for the doctor to take me to the operating theatre. Axel had a scared and nervous expression on his face. "Axel everything will go fine. You'll see I'll come back with a beautiful baby to show you," I said softly giving his hand a tight squeeze.

Axel nodded and bent down to kiss me softly. I was having contractions a lot more now so the kiss was unfortunately short. The doctor arrived and talked to us about the dangers and such. Eventually he took me away but I was in too much pain to say a proper see you later.

The operation went smoothly. When I came around just after they'd finished stitching me up I looked beside me groggily to see my beautiful baby. The surgeon looked at me. "You have a healthy baby boy." My smile grew bigger.

I was wheeled up to recovery Axel and Sora were waiting. Axel ran to me soon as he saw me while Sora sort of lacked behind. I had our son in my arms smiling. "Axel, meet your son," I said gently holding out the little bundle to him.

He smiled down at his son which made me smile big. "Hey Sora come take a look at your nephew," Axel called. Sora picked up his pace and hurried over, looking down at him.

"He's so cute! Just like you brother," Sora commented. I smiled.

"Hey Axel what do you think of Roxel as his name?" he grinned and looked at the little bundle in his arms.

"I think it's perfect Roxas."

The end


End file.
